HF 021
7:04:18 PM Josh: Ok, if everyone is ready, I will begin. 7:04:46 PM Josh: Last time, under orders from William, you went to stake out a drug deal at the Green Dragon. 7:05:22 PM Josh: After a day of preparing, planning, and plotting...everything went out the window when a mysterious third party showed up, a Black Dragonborn in a cloak. 7:06:37 PM Josh: After a scuffle upstairs, you guys captured Captain Black, a criminal you've run into in the past, and, thanks to Rune's last Magic Missile, took out the new attacker, who tried to escape in the form of a bat. 7:07:05 PM Josh: Hank leaped out the window to stabalize and heal her, but also to handcuff her so she could not escape. 7:07:31 PM Josh: And we'll pick up from there. Hank, you are down with the criminal, the rest of you are upstairs. 7:07:36 PM Josh: Anna is still a bear. 7:09:02 PM Josh: What would you like to do? 7:10:10 PM Quill: Quill will head back downstairs to check on the crowd. 7:10:49 PM Rune: Rune asks Anna to stay with the pirate and runs down to Hank! 7:11:13 PM Josh: Ok, as you head downstairs, you find the room empty, save for three figures. The barkeep, hiding behind the bar, Lyv, and the woman you saw waiting earlier, now pinned to the wall by ice spikes. 7:11:18 PM Josh: Anna snorts and nods. 7:13:04 PM Josh: Barkeep: "What the hell is going on?!?" 7:13:15 PM Quill: Hi, Lyv. 7:13:16 PM Josh: Lyv: "I managed to keep her here." 7:13:29 PM Josh: Lyv: "I thought you'd want to question her later." 7:13:38 PM Quill: Sure, why not? 7:13:42 PM Rune: Rune waves and still heads for Hank! 7:14:11 PM Josh: Ok, so you guys leave, Lyv keeps watch of the woman. 7:14:59 PM Josh: As you guys leave the tavern, you find Hank, now back in his Half-Orc form, standing over the dragonborn figure, with Kobash standing not far off from you. 7:15:20 PM Josh: Kobash: "I was sent here in response to some distress call." 7:15:30 PM Josh: Kobash: "I was told there was a disturbance." 7:15:37 PM Josh: Kobash: "Looks like you found it." 7:16:17 PM Rune: I'm not sure what we found. I'm not even sure what happened. 7:16:40 PM Hank: Yes the other part is still in the tavern. 7:17:03 PM Rune: Was this person part of the deal, or just violent or what? 7:17:29 PM Quill: I think, and I'm not sure, but I think our sting was disrupted by Black and that other person. I didn't get a good look. 7:17:51 PM Hank: This person has not said anything and has only tried to escape so far. 7:18:38 PM Josh: Kobash: "Well, looks like you got the drop on them then. Good work. I have orders to take them back and book em. Let's say I pick up the fella you have upstairs, and you can call it a night." 7:19:00 PM Rune: I think we should go with you. With all three of them. 7:19:10 PM Josh: Kobash: "Three?" 7:19:21 PM Hank: How did you know we had one guy upstairs? 7:19:55 PM Josh: Kobash: "You said the other one was still in the tavern." 7:20:23 PM Josh: Kobash: "You came leaping out the top window, kind of an easy guess there." 7:21:08 PM Hank: fair enough and what do you mean three? 7:21:10 PM Rune: .... Hank, I'll stay here, you go and get the other two and the others and come down here, and we'll sort it out at the station. 7:21:24 PM Rune: Quill's got one in the main room. 7:21:41 PM Rune: Well, Lyv got her really. 7:22:22 PM Josh: Kobash: "That seems unnecessary. I got some more men down the way, we can handle this from here." 7:22:37 PM Quill: Quill nods. "I really did very little." 7:22:48 PM Rune: I don't really think it matters, we're going with you. 7:22:53 PM Rune: Go and get the others, Hank, please. 7:23:27 PM Josh: Dragonborn: "Could someone at least stand me up, please?" 7:23:29 PM Hank: Hank goes making sure the dragonborn is secure before i do 7:23:41 PM Hank: oh now you talk 7:23:43 PM Rune: Rune 's eyes narrow. 7:24:09 PM Rune: I've got lots of shooting-you left, and so does Quill. And Kobash can sit on you. 7:24:43 PM Josh: Kobash comes over and gruffly pulls her to her feet. He grips her arm tightly. 7:25:02 PM Josh: Kobash: "You don't strike me as someone in a position to ask fer nothing." 7:25:30 PM Rune: ... Quill, maybe you could go get the others, please. 7:25:51 PM Quill: Quill nods. "Will do." 7:25:53 PM Hank: ((Hank went)) 7:26:02 PM Rune: ... oh, Hank got it. Nevermind. 7:26:10 PM Quill: Quill shrugs. 7:26:44 PM Rune: Rune eyes the Dragonborn girl. "What's your problem, anyway? Shooting at people and teaming up with the most absurd pirate whoever pirated." 7:27:10 PM Josh: Dragonborn laughs. "Teaming up? With Black?" 7:27:33 PM Quill: So why were you here with him? 7:27:33 PM Josh: Dragonborn: "I was just taking back what was mine." 7:27:52 PM Rune: What did he steal? 7:28:16 PM Josh: Dragonborn: "Does it matter?" 7:28:34 PM Josh: Dragonborn: "Wasn't his." 7:29:16 PM Quill: Quill rolls his eyes. 7:29:36 PM Rune: I'll just assume it was your heart, then. 7:30:00 PM Josh: As you guys are talking, two black arrows shoot out from the darkness. 7:30:14 PM Quill: ((... at who?)) 7:30:17 PM Josh: Kobash: "What the--?!?" 7:30:26 PM Josh: They land right in front of you and Rune. 7:30:41 PM Quill: Quill looks at the darkness with his darkvision. 7:30:52 PM Rune: ... I hope Hank hurries up. 7:31:07 PM Josh: Roll perception, Quill. 7:32:06 PM Quill: (( 7 , here we go.)) 7:32:16 PM Rune: Rune also has darkvision, but. 7:32:24 PM Josh: You can roll perception too. 7:33:06 PM Josh: First though, a third arrow fires out of the darkness and hits Quill for 10 points of damage. 7:33:38 PM Rune: Rune grabs the Dragonborn and starts heading back into the inn. "Come on!" 7:33:49 PM Quill: Ow! 7:33:55 PM Rune: Quill, help me! 7:34:18 PM Josh: Kobash follows with her back inside. 7:34:33 PM Quill: Quill helps Rune. 7:35:55 PM Josh: You guys barge in, and Kobash slams the door behind him. 7:36:13 PM Rune: CREED. ANNA. HANK. WHERE ARE YOU???! 7:36:58 PM Josh: Kobash: "Did either of you see where they were coming from?" 7:37:05 PM Rune: No. 7:37:54 PM Josh: Hank comes barreling downstairs, Black over his shoulder. 7:38:41 PM Josh: Kobash: "Great, so we don't even know how many there are." 7:39:04 PM Rune: Probably two. 7:39:11 PM Quill: They're down by at least three arrows. 7:39:18 PM Quill: Think it's Black's crew? 7:39:21 PM Rune: Probably. 7:39:29 PM Quill: Dammit, Gerald. 7:39:37 PM Rune: Hank, where are Creed and Anna? 7:39:38 PM Hank: Are you ok quill? 7:39:46 PM Quill: Not terribly. 7:39:53 PM Hank: They are still upstairs 7:39:58 PM Rune: Why? 7:40:45 PM Hank: Hank will cast cure wounds on Quill. 7:40:58 PM Quill: Excellent question. 7:41:02 PM Quill: Thanks ,Hank. 7:41:32 PM Hank: ((8 hp)) 7:41:52 PM Rune: We can't really do anything or make any plans until they come down, so I suppose we're just going to wait here. 7:42:08 PM Hank: Well Annna was a bear and Creed was searching the room. 7:42:14 PM Josh: Kobash: "Does this place have a back exit?" 7:42:22 PM Quill: Quill goes to the stairs and Thaumaturgies his voice louder. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK, WE NEED YOU DOWN HERE." 7:42:41 PM Rune: Maybe, but we're not going without everyone. And that includes Lyv and the girl on the wall. 7:43:34 PM Creed: "You didn't even give me a minute's worth of time to come down. I was still busy up there you know." 7:43:34 PM Josh: Kobash: "If you can hold them off, I can at least get the civilians and perps out of here." 7:43:53 PM Rune: No. We're not going separately. We're all going together. 7:43:57 PM Josh: Another three arrows fire in through the window. 7:44:18 PM Rune: All right. Lyv, can you carry the girl on the wall, do you think? 7:44:28 PM Rune: Or Anna can. Where's Anna? 7:44:36 PM Josh: Anna: ROAR! 7:44:54 PM Rune: Anna, you carry her, Kobash has the Dragonborn girl and Hank has Black. 7:45:06 PM Josh: Anna snorts and nods. 7:45:09 PM Quill: ((How many civilians are here?)) 7:45:17 PM Josh: Make a perception check. 7:45:19 PM Rune: The rest of us will stick with you. 7:45:27 PM Josh: Actually, what's everyone's passive perception. 7:45:49 PM Quill: ((13)) 7:45:51 PM Rune: ((13.)) 7:45:51 PM Creed: ((13)) 7:46:02 PM Josh: Rune, you spot a well-dressed man with round rimmed glasses taking notes under a desk. 7:46:14 PM Josh: And there's the barkeep. 7:46:34 PM Rune: You two, get out here, we're going to try to escape. And why are you taking notes? 7:47:11 PM Josh: Man: "Hm? Oh. The craftsmanship of this table is fascinating, I wanted to mark it for later." 7:47:24 PM Josh: They both come out. 7:47:25 PM Creed: "Sounds like a bad time to start taking notes on tables." 7:47:38 PM Rune: ((Perception on that.)) 7:47:50 PM Josh: That'd be more insight, actually. 7:48:05 PM Rune: ((Right.)) 7:48:07 PM Josh: That's better. 7:48:52 PM Rune: All right. Now you two should know that they're probably trying to kill us and not you, so if we leave you here you'll probably be fine as long as you don't try to leave, because eventually they'll come in and figure out you're not us. 7:49:17 PM Rune: There's a chance they might shoot you then, but probably not if they're more kenku, I don't think they care too much either way. 7:49:43 PM Rune: Do you want to come with us, or stay here? 7:51:05 PM Josh: Barkeep: "My bar. I am not giving her up to some bow and arrow freaks. I've defended her before, I can again." 7:51:34 PM Josh: Man: "...I think I'd rather go with one of you." 7:51:56 PM Quill: Quill creeps up to a window and tries to peek out without grabbing any unwanted attention. 7:52:08 PM Josh: Roll stealth. 7:52:23 PM Quill: ((WHy do I bother doing things that require rolls.)) 7:52:29 PM Rune: Well, you're lying about what you were doing under the table, and you're dressed too nice for this area. 7:52:41 PM Quill: ((10.)) 7:52:47 PM Rune: So we might actually push you out the front door and see what happens instead. 7:52:58 PM Josh: An arrow whizzes by over Quill's head. Just close enough to show what it's intent was. 7:53:17 PM Rune: If they don't shoot you, we'll know you're with them. 7:53:34 PM Rune: If they shoot you, well. That'll be too bad, I guess. 7:53:39 PM Josh: Man: "...ok, fine. This is a good story, and I need it for my paper. Please don't murder me by proxy!" 7:53:46 PM Hank: Maybe Black would know who is attacking us? 7:54:03 PM Quill: Hmmm. 7:54:14 PM Quill: Quill makes a Silent Image, of Black walking out the front door. 7:54:29 PM Rune: Oh, you're a reporter? You should probably come with us, then. 7:54:29 PM Josh: The sleep by now has worn off and Black wakes up. 7:54:45 PM Rune: Quill, can you sleep him again? .... what are you doing? 7:54:50 PM Creed: There's a window on the second floor facing the front, right? 7:54:56 PM Josh: The Black image walks out the door and begins walking. 7:55:09 PM Quill: Quill is waiting to see if he gets shot at. 7:55:17 PM Rune: ... can you hold that long enough to get us out the back? 7:55:24 PM Josh: And an arrow promptly flies through his face. 7:55:29 PM Josh: Fake-Black's face. 7:55:34 PM Quill: Hmm. I dont think they're here for Black. 7:55:38 PM Rune: ... oh. They're not his people, then. All right. 7:56:22 PM Rune: All right, I think we should go out the back and make for the station house. You should drape the bad guys over yourselves kind of. I'm still hoping some of them don't want to shoot some of them. 7:56:52 PM Rune: Unless someone has a better idea. Anyone? 7:57:00 PM Josh: Kobash: "I'll run her out the front, to provide a distraction. 7:57:05 PM Rune: No. 7:57:10 PM Rune: We're all going together. Together. 7:57:16 PM Josh: Kobash: "If they're not with him, they're with her. They might not fire on me." 7:57:19 PM Creed: (( one sec )) 7:57:21 PM Rune: Together we are all going, going together we all are, we are all. going. together. 7:57:26 PM Creed: "I think they're here for everyone." 7:57:27 PM Quill: I can do another illusion. 7:57:43 PM Creed: "Who has any ranged weapons?" 7:58:09 PM Rune: Yes. You should do an illusion. I have ranged magic and I'll also cast invisibility on someone or more than one someones, that will help. 7:58:33 PM Rune: Let's head to the back door. 7:58:45 PM Creed: "I mean ranged weapons not magic." 7:58:49 PM Creed: "Like a bow." 7:58:57 PM Creed: "I need something that isn't flashy." 7:59:15 PM Josh: The barkeep pulls out this really early-style musket. Like, the kind that can't aim for shit. 7:59:16 PM Quill: What are you thinking? Why shouldn't we just leave. 7:59:20 PM Josh: Barkeep: "I got this." 8:00:17 PM Creed: "Because the barkeep might want help guarding his bar, and I doubt he's just going to run from it like everyone else." 8:00:40 PM Creed: "Besides that, it's good to have the favor of a bar owner, you're a bard, shouldn't you know that?" 8:01:19 PM Hank: If one or two of us leave from the front it should draw at least some of them away from here. 8:01:38 PM Hank: ((Is our carriage here?)) 8:01:46 PM Rune: I really don't think we should split up. 8:01:48 PM Josh: ((I assume you drove it here)) 8:01:52 PM Quill: No, that's what illusions are for. 8:02:26 PM Josh: Kobash: "Even with a single illusion, one big group is gonna draw attention. And we don't know if there are any around the back." 8:02:28 PM Creed: ((Creed also has the illusion spell)) 8:02:37 PM Rune: Oh, I'm positive there are some around the back. 8:02:48 PM Rune: We're going to be taking some fire. 8:03:10 PM Hank: If one of us gets the carriage and drives it around back to pick up the group we could get out of here in a vehicle. 8:03:11 PM Josh: Man: "Suddenly, I like this plan a lot less." 8:03:19 PM Creed: "Barkeep, do you have a bow as well?" 8:03:41 PM Josh: Barkeep: "Yeah." 8:03:50 PM Creed: "I'd like to borrow it." 8:03:55 PM Quill: Does anyone know any sending spells? Anything to get a message to the rest of the guard that there's basically a small siege going on? 8:03:59 PM Josh: He pulls out this bow practically made of balsa wood and duck tape. He chucks it to you. 8:04:03 PM Rune: You're going to be invisible, so don't complain. 8:04:10 PM Rune: ... 8:04:31 PM Rune: Actually, that's an idea. Maybe we should send Anna out as an invisible cat to go get help. 8:04:42 PM Josh: Anna shakes her head. 8:04:52 PM Rune: No? Why? Are you out of... cattings? 8:04:54 PM Quill: Maybe she can't change anymore today. 8:05:02 PM Josh: Anna nods at Rune. 8:05:05 PM Creed: "Didn't you just say we shouldn't split?" 8:05:09 PM Rune: Oh. 8:05:36 PM Rune: Yes, I did, but one invisible person might get through to get help. Do you think you could, Creed? 8:05:49 PM Quill: ((Absent players dont count. :p )) 8:05:51 PM Rune: You're the quietest and fastest, I think. 8:06:03 PM Creed: "With a bow and arrow, and thaumaturgy, I could send out a sort of flare." 8:06:37 PM Creed: "A screaming flare, is what I'd call it." 8:06:45 PM Hank: Did any of the Kenku have bows? 8:06:46 PM Josh: Incidentally, the woman who was here before looks really freaked out about the bear in the room. 8:07:03 PM Creed: Creed pets Anna the bear. 8:07:04 PM Quill: I don't think it's Black's crew. 8:07:07 PM Rune: I mean do you think you could escape through if you were invisible? 8:07:07 PM Quill: Or it's a mutiny. 8:07:17 PM Creed: "I could, most likely." 8:07:21 PM Hank: The ones upstairs I mean. 8:07:58 PM Rune: ... assuming William doesn't already know we need help. Taeral, does the whole building have antiscrying measures, do you know? 8:08:44 PM Josh: I'd like everyone to roll perception. 8:09:13 PM Quill: ((10)) 8:09:26 PM Creed: (18) 8:09:53 PM Josh: Creed, Rune, at some point you guys look over where the dragonborn woman was...and she's gone. With her manacles left, open, on the table she was by. 8:11:08 PM Rune: ... great, we're already down to two prisoners. 8:11:18 PM Josh: Kobash: "Oh no we're not." 8:11:23 PM Josh: Kobash runs for the back. 8:11:37 PM Josh: Kobash: "You guys get the others out of here! I've got her!" 8:11:49 PM Rune: ... fine, try. 8:11:58 PM Josh: Kobash runs out the back. 8:12:01 PM Rune: All right, I suppose we'll go out the front. 8:12:24 PM Rune: Everyone ready? 8:12:29 PM Hank: ((How far is the carriage form the front?)) 8:12:43 PM Josh: ((Where would you have parked it?)) 8:13:16 PM Quill: ((Hrm. Probably fairly close.)) 8:13:47 PM Hank: (( probably further away since we entered separately.)) 8:14:02 PM Quill: Oh, that's true.)) 8:14:18 PM Rune: We'll run for the carriage. 8:14:45 PM Rune: Rune invisibles the journalist. "*Don't* try to do anything or it will wear off immediately. Except running, you can do that." 8:14:58 PM Quill: Right before we step out, I'll make an illusion of us going the opposite way to hopefully draw some fire. 8:14:59 PM Josh: Journalist nods. 8:15:25 PM Josh: Woman: "What do I get?" 8:15:35 PM Rune: All right. Everyone ready? Anything else? 8:15:55 PM Josh: Black: "I have several questions, but I'll save them for later." 8:15:59 PM Rune: You're going to get carried by a bear. 8:16:07 PM Rune: It'll be fun. 8:16:17 PM Josh: The woman looks over very nervously at Anna, who licks her face. 8:16:29 PM Rune: She probably won't even eat you if you behave. Probably. 8:16:52 PM Josh: Woman: "...I didn't even do anything." 8:16:53 PM Rune: All right. Hank first, Quill last, everyone else in between. 8:17:13 PM Rune: Good, then she won't, she's really nice that way. 8:17:38 PM Hank: Are we ready? 8:17:46 PM Creed: "As ever, I suppose." 8:18:03 PM Josh: Barkeep: "You draw their fire. I'll pick them off." 8:18:06 PM Rune: Right. Go. Try not to die. 8:18:18 PM Josh: Ok, everyone roll me an athletics check for the run. 8:18:55 PM Quill: Quill is making an illusion of the group going the opposite way, just before the first person goes out the door. 8:19:03 PM Josh: Noted. 8:19:16 PM Josh: Ok, here's what happens. 8:19:21 PM Quill: Finally, a decent roll.)) 8:19:39 PM Josh: You let out an illusion of as many people as you can. 8:19:48 PM Josh: A few arrows are shot off in their direction. 8:19:50 PM Creed: Can I do an assist? 8:20:10 PM Josh: Sure. 8:20:11 PM Rune: Rune makes an unseen servant open a window and start pelting glasses and food at the attackers, too. 8:20:21 PM Josh: So, that actually splits it two ways. 8:20:49 PM Josh: Rune, would a 13 hit you? 8:21:21 PM Rune: ((You bet!)) 8:21:26 PM Josh: Ok. 8:21:34 PM Rune: Rune wasn't done yet though. 8:21:37 PM Josh: So, all the distractions go off, and they seem to work. 8:21:42 PM Josh: Ok, what more have you got? 8:21:52 PM Rune: Rune casts Fog Cloud on the door. 8:22:00 PM Josh: Ok. 8:22:05 PM Rune: ((Or about 10 feet in front of the door.)) 8:22:14 PM Josh: Given the added penalty of that, I'd say that arrow misses then. 8:22:18 PM Quill: ((Can we see any of the attackers?)) 8:22:21 PM Josh: Unless a 10 still hits you. 8:22:27 PM Rune: ((Nope, AC is 11.)) 8:23:18 PM Josh: Ok, an arrow lands by Rune, but does not make contact. 8:23:35 PM Josh: Anna, the woman, and Lyv come bolting out, with the woman screaming. 8:23:56 PM Josh: The rest of you pile into the carriage and Hank takes off. 8:24:07 PM Josh: And you make your getaway. 8:24:24 PM Rune: Rune checks to make sure we all made it. 8:24:50 PM Hank: ((So Black is next to me in drivers area then?)) 8:24:50 PM Josh: The journalist manages to slip in real quick. 8:25:00 PM Josh: Well, actually, he doesn't. 8:25:06 PM Josh: He leaps on the back as you take off. 8:25:11 PM Josh: Yeah. 8:25:12 PM Rune: ((ACTION REPORTER.)) 8:25:19 PM Josh: Black is up front with Hank. 8:25:23 PM Quill: Quill will go up front with hank to make room, too. 8:25:30 PM Rune: ((He must be Alt-Lois Lane, most of us are out of shape and pudgy once we get out of our 20s. :) )) 8:25:41 PM Josh: :)\ 8:25:57 PM Josh: Only Creed can see him, though. 8:25:59 PM Creed: "There's something slightly magical on the roof, but I can't see it properly." 8:26:03 PM Creed: (( ohoho )) 8:26:22 PM Josh: Cause invisible and Detect Magic. 8:26:49 PM Rune: Maybe it's the reporter, I heard something go bump. 8:26:54 PM Josh: Black: "Well, this was a fun adventure. Feel free to let me off here. 8:27:01 PM Rune: Quill, can you sleep him again? 8:27:16 PM Quill: Quill does. 8:27:22 PM Josh: Black konks out. 8:27:25 PM Rune: Thanks. 8:27:46 PM Josh: You hear the reporter's voice from behind you. "My name is Herman Mansfield, by the way." 8:28:05 PM Rune: Nice to meet you, Herman! Are you all right? 8:28:15 PM Quill: ((20 HP of sleep, I sleep the other captive too, if there's enough hp left over.)) 8:28:20 PM Creed: ((Because he's always in the field?)) 8:28:34 PM Creed: (( What an excellent reporter! )) 8:28:38 PM Josh: Actually, 20 doesn't knock Black out. 8:28:51 PM Quill: ((Of course not.)) 8:29:00 PM Josh: ((28 HP after the fight)) 8:29:09 PM Josh: He's really groggy, though. 8:29:32 PM Quill: Quill will just cover him, then. 8:29:40 PM Josh: The woman falls asleep, nearly falls off the bear, except that Lyv grabs her. 8:29:53 PM Rune: I hope Hank is all right. 8:30:41 PM Hank: Why wouldn't I be. 8:31:13 PM Rune: Because you're on the outside of the carriage with all the shooting people! 8:31:51 PM Josh: Herman: "I'm not seeing anything from back here, I seem to be fine." 8:31:53 PM Quill: Quill is too, but he's fine, thanks. 8:32:38 PM Rune: ((Oh, I missed that line. Sorry.)) 8:32:43 PM Rune: What about you, Quill? 8:33:02 PM Quill: Haven't been shot again since the first time. 8:33:15 PM Josh: ((Quill, are you up front with Hank and Black?)) 8:33:16 PM Rune: Good. 8:33:24 PM Quill: ((Yeah.)) 8:33:37 PM Josh: Ok, in that case, roll me a WIS check, please. 8:33:46 PM Quill: Check or save? 8:33:51 PM Josh: Check. 8:34:17 PM Quill: (16)) 8:34:59 PM Josh: The door to the carriage opens and you feel it shake as Herman seems to clambor in. 8:35:19 PM Quill: ...huh. They stopped firing. Before we got into the carriage, even. 8:35:59 PM Rune: They're probably murdering Kobash, then. 8:35:59 PM Hank: So you think we should head back? 8:36:13 PM Rune: I think we should drop them off first. 8:36:27 PM Rune: We already lost one, we're not losing any more. 8:36:29 PM Josh: Black: "Yes, you should definitely drop us somewhere safe, first." 8:36:49 PM Creed: "Our prison-home is pretty safe." 8:36:49 PM Hank: You don't get a vote Mr. Black. 8:36:58 PM Quill: Or the Dragonborn caught up with her crew and they all retreated. 8:37:21 PM Josh: Ok, so where are you guys headed? 8:37:42 PM Rune: ((The guard post.)) 8:37:48 PM Rune: ((Booking or whatever.)) 8:37:53 PM Josh: Ok. 8:39:18 PM Creed: (( gotta brb, food is home now )) 8:39:28 PM Josh: So, a few hours later, I'd say, given the distance. 8:39:32 PM Josh: Ok, gotcha, Creed. 8:39:41 PM Josh: You guys reach the booking station. 8:39:57 PM Josh: You drag in Mr Black and the unnamed woman, I presume. 8:40:03 PM Rune: Rune lets Hank do the talking. 8:40:05 PM Josh: Anna will wait outside. 8:40:10 PM Quill: Yep. 8:40:33 PM Josh: As you enter, you find it a lot less hectic than last time, but, you know, not quiet either. 8:40:52 PM Josh: You make your way to the desk where you find...Kobash. 8:41:04 PM Rune: Ha. I knew it. 8:41:15 PM Josh: ((Yes, you did)) 8:41:38 PM Josh: Kobash looks over at all of you and sees Hank. "Oh...you. What do you want, Agosto?" 8:41:59 PM Rune: Someone is impersonating you. 8:42:07 PM Josh: Kobash: "...what?" 8:42:38 PM Quill: Say, do you know or have any idea who this is? 8:42:38 PM Hank: Over by the green dragon where we picked these two up. 8:42:44 PM Rune: Yes. 8:42:49 PM Quill: Quill makes an image of the Dragonborn. 8:43:04 PM Rune: Also, these are drug dealers or otherwise terrible people and you should lock them up. 8:43:04 PM Josh: Kobash: "...no...should I?" 8:43:17 PM Quill: Quill shrugs. "No, just curious." 8:43:39 PM Josh: Woman: "I didn't do anything!" 8:44:08 PM Josh: Kobash looks over at Black: "Is that Black? Well, well, well. That's a fancy collar there." 8:44:17 PM Josh: Kobash: "And this one...you are?" 8:44:46 PM Quill: That... might be true, really. We were on an operation for Steelfarmer. It got.... disrupted. 8:44:46 PM Josh: Woman: Mozzeroh Davan. 8:45:06 PM Rune: ... tell me you don't spell that with an M. 8:45:23 PM Josh: Mozzeroh: "How else would I spell Mozzeroh? 8:45:26 PM Quill: it's pronounced 'Dave'. 8:45:39 PM Rune: I meant "Davan." 8:46:14 PM Rune: Also, we need reinforcements to go and make sure the bar is all right. 8:46:30 PM Josh: Mozzeroh: "The point is, I cannot be charged with anything. It's not a crime to go to a tavern." 8:46:38 PM Hank: And to see if they can find the fake Kobash. 8:46:55 PM Josh: Kobash: "A fake me. Naturally." 8:47:45 PM Rune: I honestly figured they'd torture you or something until you confessed. I don't know how it all works. 8:47:57 PM Josh: Kobash: "Ok, Fip! You take these guys through booking. I apparently need to go find myself at the Green Dragon." 8:49:09 PM Josh: A young man comes over, human, but on the small side. And steps up to you. 8:49:17 PM Josh: Kobash: "Who's torturing people now?" 8:50:04 PM Rune: Not me. But you hear things. 8:50:52 PM Josh: Kobash walks off, confused and, frankly, seemingly happy to just be done with this dump of information. Fip, the young man walks up to you, when he's interrupted by a call from behind you. 8:51:05 PM Josh: William: "Don't worry about it, Fip, I've got this one." 8:51:48 PM Hank: So William things went weird... Again. 8:52:15 PM Josh: William: "So I heard. Word is spreading around the outer circle." 8:52:20 PM Rune: Outer circle? 8:52:37 PM Josh: William: "Of the city. What we call the...less fortunate areas. 8:53:00 PM Rune: ... what are they saying? 8:53:03 PM Hank: What word is spreading ? 8:54:17 PM Josh: William: "Well, depending on who you ask, the Green Dragon was either subject to a bar brawl, a spell blowing it up, or torn apart by a nest of dragons." 8:54:20 PM Rune: It wasn't our fault. I don't think. All right I was actually downstairs so I don't know. 8:54:42 PM Josh: William: "I see you at least got Captain Black." 8:54:54 PM Josh: William: "And...?" 8:55:07 PM Rune: But some dragonborn girl who said she was his enemy or stealing something back from him, escaped. 8:55:27 PM Hank: From the fake Kobash. 8:55:27 PM Josh: William: "Dragonborn?" 8:55:37 PM Josh: William: "Fake...ah..." 8:55:46 PM Rune: Rune shows him the image of both. 8:55:51 PM Josh: William: "Was there an archer with black arrows?" 8:55:56 PM Rune: Yes. 8:56:13 PM Hank: Seemed like multiple archers. 8:56:24 PM Josh: William: "I bet it did." 8:56:30 PM Quill: ...not the first time we've seen black arrows. 8:56:35 PM Josh: William looks fairly tired, incidentally. 8:56:39 PM Rune: There were some embedded in our carriage. 8:56:44 PM Quill: First time was...w ell, the first time we met Black. 8:57:00 PM Josh: Lyv: "I saw the dragonborn before, too." 8:57:15 PM Quill: Where? 8:57:27 PM Josh: Lyv: "Remember when I said someone was following us?" 8:57:40 PM Quill: ... it happens a lot. When was this? 8:57:47 PM Josh: Lyv: "Yesterday." 8:58:24 PM Josh: Lyv: "We were going to see him" She points at William. 8:58:29 PM Rune: Are you sure it was her? 8:59:20 PM Josh: Lyv: "Only time I saw a cloak like that. And she was stanced like that too. Dragonborn have very bad posture. No sense of self care." 9:00:13 PM Creed: "William." 9:00:13 PM Hank: So William you seem to know something about what happened tonight? 9:00:27 PM Creed: "This might interest you." Creed will pull out the bag of blue stuff. 9:00:32 PM Josh: William: "Some stuff is coming together, I think." 9:00:52 PM Josh: William picks it up. His face changes. He seems way more awake. 9:01:02 PM Josh: William: "And this is definitely another piece." 9:01:19 PM Josh: William: "Ok, let's get a room and start taking statements." 9:01:50 PM Rune: And by "let's," you mean "I'll"? 9:01:56 PM Rune: Or... us too? All of us? 9:02:32 PM Josh: William: "Well, let's do each of them one at a time. And...who are you?" 9:02:47 PM Josh: Davan: "Mozzeroh Davan. And you can't..." 9:03:06 PM Josh: William: "Right, Ms. Davan, arrange a call for your boss." 9:03:19 PM Josh: Davan: "My..." 9:03:55 PM Josh: William: "Dynne. If you want us not to book you, you'll need him. And he doesn't want a record saying where you were with his money, tonight." 9:04:00 PM Josh: William: "Does he?" 9:04:05 PM Josh: Davan nods. 9:04:24 PM Rune: Which one? 9:04:44 PM Josh: William: "Excellent question. We'll find out soon, I bet." 9:05:01 PM Josh: William: "Fip will arrange a call. Go." 9:05:17 PM Josh: Davan nods and goes. 9:05:37 PM Quill: Did we accidentally do what we were supposed to do, against all odds? 9:05:46 PM Rune: I still have no idea what happened up there. 9:06:03 PM Creed: "Black killed the kenku upstairs." 9:06:09 PM Creed: "But he had that bag on him." 9:06:14 PM Josh: William: "I don't think he did." 9:06:27 PM Josh: Black looks at the floor. 9:06:29 PM Creed: "Well, it was either him or the cloaked dragonborn." 9:06:43 PM Creed: "They were dead when I had got there." 9:07:07 PM Josh: William maneuvers you all into an interrogation room and chains Black to a table. 9:07:13 PM Rune: Are the kenku your people, captain? Or hers? 9:07:30 PM Creed: "Wait he's the leader of the kenku?" 9:07:40 PM Josh: Black: "They were my crew. Not many of them left now, between you and her." 9:07:51 PM Josh: Black: "I'll have to find more." 9:08:03 PM Rune: ... or, preferably, stop sending them against us and people who would kill them. 9:08:04 PM Quill: Yeah, he was commanding them when we first met him. 9:08:28 PM Creed: Creed's expression seemingly changes. 9:08:52 PM Creed: "I wasn't there when you had met him, but this changes a few things." 9:09:33 PM Josh: Black: "I'm still waiting for two I sent. I hope they didn't get lost. That happens a lot." 9:09:55 PM Creed: "Two? Where did you send them?" 9:10:18 PM Josh: Black freezes up. "Nowhere important." 9:10:26 PM Rune: ... do you even care about them? 9:10:32 PM Creed: "If they were at the prison, they're dead." 9:10:47 PM Josh: Black's face falls. 9:10:55 PM Josh: He looks like he might cry. 9:11:10 PM Creed: "They attacked me and a subordinate without warning." 9:11:15 PM Creed: "It's to be expected." 9:11:16 PM Rune: ... are you upset about them or about their mission failure? 9:11:38 PM Quill: ....subordinate? 9:11:43 PM Creed: "I know what you have, Black, and I have a general idea as to why you sent them to our home." 9:11:44 PM Hank: Enough about the Kenku why were you at the green dragon tonight? 9:11:53 PM Rune: No, he needs to answer my question. 9:12:00 PM Rune: Then he can answer your question. 9:12:27 PM Josh: Black: "They're my mates. I try and teach them to defend themselves." 9:12:38 PM Josh: Black sniffles. 9:12:42 PM Rune: Is that a yes or a no? 9:13:00 PM Josh: Black: "They're so stupid. It's not fair. You don't have to kill them." 9:13:22 PM Creed: "They attacked in an attempt to kill." 9:13:40 PM Rune: Rune hands him a handkerchief. 9:14:09 PM Rune: Please stop sending them to fight us or rob us or otherwise get in our way, then. I'm sorry. 9:14:09 PM Josh: He takes the handkerchief and blows his nose. 9:14:45 PM Creed: Creed seemingly looms over him, her expression changing to a more serious one. "Why are you trying to gather the Powers?" 9:15:03 PM Josh: Black: "I don't know what that means!" 9:15:12 PM Creed: "I know you have one of them." 9:15:32 PM Josh: William throws the bag of blue powder at him. 9:15:39 PM Josh: William: "How'd you make that?" 9:15:54 PM Josh: Black: "...what you mean the egg?" 9:16:27 PM Josh: Black: "Just rub some krrf on it and it turns blue and gets all supercharged." 9:16:38 PM Josh: Black: "Way better than the regular stuff." 9:16:57 PM Creed: "You're getting highs off of magical energy?" 9:17:13 PM Josh: Black: "No! ...maybe...what?" 9:17:15 PM Rune: ... wow, I'm surprised you haven't turned yourself into a ... a me or something by now. 9:17:36 PM Rune: That's so unsafe. 9:17:49 PM Creed: "Where's the egg?" 9:17:54 PM Josh: Black: "I was gonna sell some to the Dynne kid, tonight. Show him the egg, show him what we've got." 9:18:00 PM Hank: What does it do differently then normal krrf? 9:18:03 PM Josh: Black: "I don't have it anymore." 9:18:21 PM Josh: Black: "You like see things and you know stuff for a while. You get, like, really smart." 9:18:30 PM Rune: Are you sure? Because I think they do body cavity searches here. 9:18:58 PM Josh: Black: "The dragonborn took it! That's why we were fighting!" 9:19:14 PM Rune: Ohhh. So you stole it from her and she stole it back? 9:19:17 PM Rune: What's her name, anyway? 9:19:34 PM Josh: Black: "I dunno." 9:19:58 PM Josh: Black: "I think one of her friends called her...Mmmm-something." 9:20:05 PM Josh: Black: "Something with an M." 9:20:44 PM Rune: We can probably stop them from doing a cavity search if you're helpful. 9:20:55 PM Creed: "It wasn't Marquis was it?" 9:20:57 PM Rune: It sounds uncomfortable to me. 9:21:11 PM Josh: Roll intimidation, Rune. 9:21:25 PM Josh: Really low DC. 9:21:46 PM Josh: Black suddenly sits up very straight. 9:22:06 PM Josh: Black: "Look...I may have found it in a cave somewhere, where she may have been." 9:22:25 PM Creed: (( I need to brb again, i'm being called )) 9:22:25 PM Rune: I don't think we care if you stole it from her first, honestly. 9:22:36 PM Quill: I know I don't. 9:22:50 PM Josh: Black: "I don't have it up my bum, I'll tell you that!" 9:22:51 PM Rune: She didn't seem very nice. 9:23:08 PM Josh: Black: "There was her and these two other blokes." 9:23:09 PM Hank: What cave and was anyone else with her? 9:23:31 PM Hank: Can you describe the other two? 9:23:50 PM Rune: That honestly doesn't sound very comfortable either, but I've heard of people stuffing little packets of krrf and things like that up there to hide them when they get arrested. The egg is awfully big for that but you never know. 9:24:26 PM Josh: Black: "One was this human fellow. Really beat up older dude. Like, a weird leg and his face all scrunched up. Really messed up." 9:24:26 PM Quill: If it were up his butt I think he'd be glowing like a firefly anyway. 9:24:46 PM Josh: Black: "And there was this little elf fellow with a bow. Black arrows, too." 9:24:54 PM Rune: Oh, that's true. And sitting funny, probably. 9:25:14 PM Hank: How was his leg weird? 9:25:27 PM Rune: And it's probably too big to swallow too, unless he has jaws like a snake. 9:25:31 PM Josh: Black: "It was like all stiff and didn't walk too well." 9:25:58 PM Josh: Hank and Rune, if you got like, you can roll WIS checks. 9:26:39 PM Hank: (( 4 )) 9:26:55 PM Rune: Oh, I bet that was the fake Kobash. 9:27:20 PM Josh: William: "And where was this cave?" 9:27:55 PM Josh: Black: "Uh...Black Hook...Black Talon...it had Black in it, which I liked." 9:28:17 PM Josh: Black: "This was back aways...somewhere in the draconic empire, I think." 9:29:22 PM Hank: So they tracked you all the way to Havenfall? 9:29:40 PM Josh: Black: "...I guess." 9:29:59 PM Hank: How long ago did you steal the egg? 9:30:26 PM Josh: Black: "Uh...a couple years, I think." 9:30:45 PM Josh: Black: "I could never find a place to sell it. And then I found out what it did." 9:31:22 PM Hank: How long ago did you figure that out? 9:31:32 PM Josh: Black: "A month or so." 9:31:47 PM Rune: ... it's too bad you don't still have it, we would have bought it. 9:32:05 PM Quill: Hmmm. 9:32:11 PM Josh: Black: "Well, now you tell me!" 9:32:25 PM Hank: And you started selling modified krrf as of a month ago? 9:32:54 PM Rune: It just goes to show, crime really doesn't pay. Some of your kenku friends are dead and you're captured and you don't have money from selling the egg. 9:33:04 PM Josh: Black: "...not exactly." (To Hank) 9:33:26 PM Josh: Black: "I mean...it was really good krrf." 9:33:43 PM Quill: So you just used it yourself, you didn't traffic in it. 9:34:11 PM Josh: Black: "I shared it with my mates." 9:34:19 PM Quill: The kenku. 9:34:28 PM Josh: Black: "Yeah." 9:34:36 PM Quill: That's... nice? Of you? 9:34:47 PM Josh: Black: "Thanks." 9:35:18 PM Josh: Black: "We only started a couple weeks back. We sold some before and were hoping to make another big score on the Dynne kid." 9:35:47 PM Rune: What was his name again? 9:35:58 PM Josh: Black: "Uh...Zharn, I think." 9:36:09 PM Rune: Yes, that's right. Thanks, I'd forgotten. 9:36:10 PM Rune: Why did you decide to be a pirate, anyway? 9:36:24 PM Josh: Black: "Pirates are cool." 9:36:30 PM Josh: Black: "And I have a ship." 9:36:37 PM Josh: Black: "It's an airship, but still." 9:36:53 PM Hank: And why a crew of Kenku? 9:37:18 PM Josh: Black: "They're my friends. And I can't afford anyone else." 9:37:23 PM Creed: "Because it fits with the theme of an airship too?" 9:37:41 PM Quill: And they have black feathers, which goes with the Air Pirate Black thing. 9:37:52 PM Rune: ... you have an airship and you went around robbing people instead of exploring? 9:37:57 PM Josh: Black: "They have good feathers." 9:38:01 PM Rune: ... 9:38:11 PM Josh: Black: "Well...I mean...exploring doesn't pay very well." 9:38:12 PM Rune: Rune turns to William. "I need to talk to you for a minute." 9:38:28 PM Josh: William nods. 9:38:40 PM Creed: "You'd have less dead friends and more life fulfilling memories." 9:38:52 PM Josh: Black starts sniffling again. 9:39:03 PM Josh: William walks into a side room with Rune. 9:39:10 PM Rune: Rune pats him on the back before she goes. 9:39:10 PM Creed: "If we see any more, we'll redirect them back to you." 9:40:06 PM Josh: Black: "They know where to go. We have a hideout." 9:40:15 PM Creed: "I'm saying if they come at us again." 9:40:26 PM Josh: Black: "Oh...thanks." 9:41:00 PM Creed: "But if they hurt us, don't expect them to come back alive." 9:41:16 PM Creed: Creed is giving him a very cold stare 9:41:31 PM Josh: Black looks up very pitifully. 9:42:09 PM Creed: "Just a warning for you, that's all." 9:43:50 PM Josh: Black: "Well, they won't come after you. And I'm probably going away, so, I can't tell them not to." 9:45:51 PM Quill: I don't think he's sending anyone after us for sometime. 9:46:12 PM Josh: Black: "...I'm sorry." 9:47:36 PM Quill: Quill looks at Creed, shrugs. "You should also stop with the Krff, Black. It's bad for you. Makes you smart, then makes you really stupid." 9:47:55 PM Quill: Tell you what, though, Black. See, I'm a bard. 9:48:10 PM Quill: You cooperate with the folks here? I'm gonna write a song about you. 9:48:25 PM Quill: An awesome song. 9:48:27 PM Josh: William and Rune re-enter. 9:48:35 PM Josh: William: "Mr. Black." 9:48:40 PM Josh: Black: "Captain." 9:49:03 PM Josh: William: "...*sigh*...Captain Black. I believe I may have some terms for you." 9:49:22 PM Josh: William: "I cannot keep you from prison, you're list of crimes is too long." 9:49:58 PM Josh: William: "But, with your cooperation, I believe I can keep you from the dungeons, or sending you off to a less...forgiving nation." 9:51:10 PM Josh: William: "In exchange for your willingness to provide any sort of information you have on some...compatriots you have met, we can give you...say...seven years under our custody, with some labor and re-education training." 9:51:22 PM Quill: AND a song. 9:51:29 PM Josh: William: "...A song?" 9:51:44 PM Josh: Black: "I'd like to be in a song." 9:51:50 PM Josh: William: "...and a song." 9:52:03 PM Rune: Oh, Quill is good at that kind of thing. He's a bard. 9:52:39 PM Quill: Quill nods. "I could make a good song out of an airpirate with a crow of Kenku." 9:52:45 PM Josh: William: "Good. We will have to confiscate your affects and book you, though." 9:53:13 PM Josh: William: "A proper trial will be arranged, but I believe you can get the sentencing you require." 9:53:19 PM Josh: Black: "What about my mates?" 9:53:35 PM Rune: ... maybe they could be part of the reeducation? 9:53:36 PM Creed: "... I have an idea." 9:53:48 PM Josh: William and Black turn to Creed. 9:53:52 PM Creed: "They can work for us." 9:54:15 PM Creed: "We're still in the middle of rebuilding our home, and having more workers for that purpose among others would benefit us." 9:54:31 PM Rune: I don't know if we want a large staff, though... they should be safe that way, though. 9:54:36 PM Creed: "We won't kill them of course, as there's no reason to." 9:54:42 PM Quill: That's.... a good idea. 9:55:04 PM Josh: William: "...that...does seem reasonable." 9:55:10 PM Creed: "If anything, we can expand our home a bit more below ground or above ground to accommodate them." 9:55:24 PM Creed: "It'd also help with the building fees of the normal workers." 9:55:52 PM Josh: William: "There are rooms upstairs. But the water doesn't run up there." 9:55:59 PM Rune: They're probably used to tight quarters, so they shouldn't mind the more... cell-like rooms. Until we get more walls knocked out, not permanently, I mean. 9:56:14 PM Creed: "They can help redirect water to those parts." 9:56:18 PM Quill: Hammocks. 9:56:28 PM Rune: It wouldn't be right to give them smaller rooms just because they're bird people. That would be racist. But temporarily I doubt they'd mind too much. 9:56:39 PM Creed: "We should get our home to be fully functioning, to accommodate." 9:57:09 PM Rune: Right. I'll rework the plans a little. We're already having more guests than we expected anyway. 9:57:22 PM Josh: Black: "When you go, make sure to talk to Gerald. He's the smart one." 9:57:42 PM Creed: "Is there anything we can use to make it so that they don't see us as a threat?" 9:58:01 PM Creed: "As for their work and help, you can sign a contract until your release." 9:58:19 PM Josh: William: "Yes, a contract is a good idea." 9:58:27 PM Rune: One is named Gerald? 9:58:44 PM Josh: Black: "Oh, there's a white feather in my study on my ship." 9:58:48 PM Quill: Of course. 9:59:15 PM Josh: Black: "We left the ship docked at the airdocks. It has the black tarp on it." 9:59:30 PM Josh: William: "Wait...the black...we confiscated that weeks ago." 9:59:42 PM Josh: Black: "...but we left a tarp over it." 9:59:58 PM Josh: William: "It wasn't registered. You can't just...I...nevermind." 10:00:02 PM Rune: Then where are the kenku? 10:00:18 PM Josh: Black: "In our hideout. Down below." 10:00:43 PM Hank: In the sewers? 10:00:53 PM Josh: Black: "Yeah." 10:01:05 PM Josh: Black: "Below the Green Dragon." 10:01:24 PM Rune: Oh, all right. 10:01:43 PM Josh: Black: "Again, meet with Gerald. He's the only one who talks." 10:02:30 PM Rune: Rune nods. 10:02:34 PM Quill: Hmm. Was Gerald the one we met before? 10:02:39 PM Rune: With the feather. 10:03:01 PM Josh: William: "If it's the same to you, I think I'll do that job, personally." 10:03:12 PM Josh: William: "I think I can help persuade them." 10:03:50 PM Josh: William: "Ok, let's get you booked, Captain. If I'm right, we still have one more deal to make tonight." 10:04:33 PM Hank: Can we please not mention deals for a while. 10:04:52 PM Josh: William: "Right, sorry. One more arrangement, then." 10:05:19 PM Rune: Rune nods. 10:05:21 PM Rune: What is it? 10:05:48 PM Josh: William guides Black out of the room, and towards Fip. And you see, waiting in the room, Sarron Dynne, looking quite displeased. 10:06:11 PM Josh: William: "Ah, so his father does know about this." 10:06:20 PM Josh: William: "Good, we may get more out of this." 10:07:12 PM Rune: He's a jerk. 10:07:23 PM Rune: Zharn, I mean. 10:07:41 PM Josh: William: "Well, from what I understand, you won't like the father much better." 10:07:49 PM Josh: William: "Mr. Dynne, please join us." 10:08:20 PM Josh: Sarron gets up and walks into the interrogation room with all of you. 10:08:29 PM Josh: Sarron: "This is a ridiculous practice." 10:09:43 PM Josh: Sarron: "I have done nothing wrong, and I don't know anything about what has happened here." 10:10:05 PM Rune: Is there going to be a cavity search? 10:10:21 PM Josh: Sarron gives you a very strange look. 10:11:00 PM Josh: William: "He is technically correct, I cannot charge you. But, one of your aides is a witness to the crimes that went down at the Green Dragon." 10:11:13 PM Josh: William: "She carried a purse with your logo emblazoned on it." 10:11:27 PM Josh: William: "And I don't think you want either of those facts getting out." 10:11:48 PM Rune: Oh, we probably shouldn't tell that nice reporter we helped tonight, then. 10:12:05 PM Josh: Sarron: "Re--Reporter?" 10:12:25 PM Creed: "Action reporter, more like. Seems very active in the field." 10:12:28 PM Rune: He wrote it all down. 10:12:41 PM Rune: I wonder if he noticed the purse... 10:13:07 PM Josh: Sarron: "...what do you want?" 10:13:19 PM Quill: He seemed rather observant. 10:13:32 PM Josh: William: "A few simple things." 10:14:09 PM Josh: William: "First, protection for my employees. They work hard, there's no reason for you to hire people to steal from or attack them." 10:14:15 PM Josh: Sarron: "That is ludi--" 10:14:21 PM Josh: William: "Second, a vote." 10:14:30 PM Rune: And third, tell your nasty son to leave me alone. 10:14:43 PM Josh: William: "Yes, that is a good addition." 10:14:51 PM Josh: Sarron: "What vote?" 10:15:14 PM Josh: William: "I haven't decided yet. But you have enough pull that I'm sure we'll need to count on your for something." 10:15:41 PM Rune: And I mean it about Zharn. 10:16:06 PM Josh: Sarron: "Fine, yes, my son will not come anywhere near you. Happy?" 10:16:31 PM Rune: No, because he would send hired thugs anyway. I mean he should leave us alone. 10:16:50 PM Josh: Sarron: "And he shall. I shall see to it." 10:16:56 PM Josh: Sarron: "Are we done here?" 10:17:03 PM Josh: William: "One more thing." 10:17:30 PM Hank: And the other two items as well that you haven't agreed to yet. 10:18:06 PM Josh: William: "Right, that." 10:18:19 PM Josh: Sarron: "Fine, I agree. Is this extortion over with?" 10:19:08 PM Josh: William: "Anything you want to add?" 10:19:59 PM Rune: Rune looks to Creed. 10:20:58 PM Creed: Mm.. 10:21:04 PM Creed: (( trying to think here )) 10:21:22 PM Josh: ((If you got nothing, you can say nothing.)) 10:21:49 PM Creed: (( who is sarron exactly? I know he's the dad of the asshole guy at the bar. )) 10:22:18 PM Quill: Quill has got nothing. 10:22:30 PM Josh: ((He's an ambassador. Actually, you've never met. But his son was the guy interested in both eggs)) 10:22:32 PM Rune: ((The employer of the woman who stole Black's egg from Black.)) 10:22:50 PM Creed: "You can help us fix our home then." 10:22:54 PM Rune: ((And yep, dad of the guy who wanted Rune to bring him the first egg.)) 10:23:00 PM Creed: (( aha, right )) 10:23:06 PM Creed: (( makes a lot of sense now )) 10:23:12 PM Josh: Sarron: "...what?" 10:23:38 PM Creed: "Just a small donation to help fix a broken down home shouldn't be too much, for an ambassador?" 10:24:01 PM Josh: Sarron: "...how small?" 10:24:12 PM Creed: This message has been removed. 10:24:52 PM Creed: (( he meant the price hold on )) 10:25:13 PM Creed: (( how much would it be to add an extra floor and fix the water? )) 10:25:20 PM Josh: ((The total was 5,100 I think. Not counting windows and the second floor.)) 10:25:33 PM Josh: ((You don't know what the new total will be.)) 10:25:46 PM Creed: "Seven thousand gold." 10:25:51 PM Creed: (( just to be safe )) 10:26:34 PM Josh: Sarron: "SEVEN THOUSAND! ARE YOU INSANE?!?" 10:27:06 PM Creed: "I don't know, but I'm clearly more sane than the man who lets their child buy drugs, who then attempts to use it on women to take advantage of them." 10:27:24 PM Rune: Rune is confused. 10:27:34 PM Josh: ((No, wrong son. Not the dragonborn)) 10:27:50 PM Creed: (( wait shit okay ) 10:27:53 PM Rune: ((Shocked you didn't ask for the egg!)) 10:27:55 PM Creed: (( I thought they were the same )) 10:28:06 PM Creed: (( let me just.. switch it to the egg then.. )) 10:28:15 PM Creed: (( I didn't know they were different people! )) 10:28:16 PM Josh: Sarron: "I don't have the egg." 10:28:27 PM Josh: William: "Of course you don't." 10:28:38 PM Josh: Sarron: "I don't have the eggs!" 10:28:51 PM Creed: "What happened to it?" 10:29:10 PM Josh: Sarron: "She took it for herself." 10:29:34 PM Josh: He points to Rune. 10:29:41 PM Creed: "The other egg." 10:29:52 PM Josh: Sarron: "What other egg?" 10:30:01 PM Creed: (( wait I'm getting confused now )) 10:30:18 PM Josh: ((He's a human ambassador.)) 10:30:24 PM Rune: Oh, you did know about the red one. I'm sorry, I honestly thought you didn't when I didn't give it to him. 10:30:41 PM Rune: Which color egg did Black have again? I can't remember. I had the red one. 10:30:50 PM Josh: ((Blue)) 10:31:12 PM Josh: William: "We know you sent the dragonborn woman." 10:31:19 PM Josh: Sarron: "I did not." 10:31:25 PM Josh: William: "...did too." 10:31:30 PM Josh: Sarron: "Did not." 10:31:34 PM Josh: William: "Did too." 10:31:39 PM Josh: Sarron: "Did not!" 10:31:48 PM Rune: ... 10:31:52 PM Rune: Are you both four? 10:31:57 PM Creed: (( why would I ask for the red one when I own it now? )) 10:32:08 PM Creed: (( I never promised to deliver it :T )) 10:32:17 PM Josh: ((I don't think anyone has any idea what's actually going on)) 10:32:23 PM Rune: Look, the girl who took the blue egg had your symbol on her purse thingy. 10:32:44 PM Rune: So you sent her and we'd like the blue egg. 10:32:55 PM Josh: Sarron: "You mean the woman you arrested? Yes. Because she was gonna buy...wait...what are you doing?" 10:32:58 PM Rune: If it helps, you can probably have it back when we're done with it. 10:33:30 PM Josh: Sarron: "you're trying to trick me. I'm not falling for it. I will not purger myself." 10:33:46 PM Creed: "Too late." 10:33:52 PM Creed: "You've admitted that you knew her goals." 10:34:11 PM Josh: Sarron: "I knew nothing. There were no goals. May I leave?" 10:34:41 PM Rune: If you help us you can definitely have one when we're done with them. 10:35:17 PM Josh: William leans in and whispers to Rune. "Did you find a purse on this Dragonborn woman?" 10:36:03 PM Rune: Rune shakes her head no. 10:36:45 PM Josh: William: "...I think we may have gotten...um...Sarron, one vote and...pay for their windows, please. They'll need new ones. And no more...anything...bad." 10:36:54 PM Josh: Sarron nods, looking very confused. 10:37:02 PM Josh: William: "Right, please leave." 10:37:11 PM Josh: Sarron gets up and walks out. 10:37:38 PM Creed: (( 10/10 exit )) 10:37:59 PM Josh: William: "...next time, we make sure we have all of our plans straightened out." 10:38:14 PM Rune: I didn't have a plan, I'm not an interrogator! 10:38:35 PM Josh: William: "Well, next time I'll make more clear what I have." 10:39:01 PM Quill: Considering the clusterfuck that was the operation, I think we did pretty well. 10:39:09 PM Rune: That would be helpful. ... I should have asked him for a hamster, but he'd've probably chosen one who bites. 10:39:53 PM Rune: Well. Now what? 10:40:19 PM Josh: William: "Now, we all go home, I get those Kenku to show up for you, disposing of your dead ones first." 10:40:37 PM Josh: William: "Rune, did you fill out those forms for me?" 10:41:36 PM Rune: Yes. 10:41:50 PM Rune: I was going to bring them over tomorrow but if you want to walk us home you can pick them up. 10:42:03 PM Josh: William: "I think I'll do that." 10:42:11 PM Hank: We do have a carriage. 10:42:13 PM Rune: Or I can take more tonight and walk the others back tomorrow, whichever you prefer. You seem tired. 10:42:34 PM Rune: Oh, yes, you wouldn't have to walk. or tree-travel. 10:42:42 PM Creed: "Let's not forget our contract with Black." 10:43:22 PM Josh: William: "Oh, that reminds me." 10:43:41 PM Josh: William walks up to sarron and, after a moment, gets him to sign a contract. 10:43:55 PM Josh: William returns with the paper. "Probably safer to have this." 10:44:16 PM Creed: "What's that?" 10:44:58 PM Josh: William holds up the paper, which first looks like a basic form, and then taps it. And, much like with Hank when you first met, you see Sarron leaving the building. 10:45:21 PM Creed: "Aha, of course you would." 10:45:48 PM Hank: You really like that thing don't you? 10:46:00 PM Creed: "It's convenient, I'm sure." 10:46:29 PM Hank: Says the person that doesn't have one. 10:47:00 PM Rune: Rune smiles. 10:47:27 PM Creed: "I don't need it." 10:47:28 PM Josh: William: "Black shall be fine, I assure you." 10:47:34 PM Creed: "As I don't have to watch what everyone is doing to find them." 10:47:44 PM Josh: William: "My recommendation can go a long way in the right places." 10:48:00 PM Creed: "Oh and William, I'll need your help in coming days." 10:48:41 PM Josh: William: "With your Power?" 10:48:45 PM Creed: "Indeed." 10:48:51 PM Rune: Thank you for listening to me about Captain Black. 10:49:32 PM Josh: William: "Your solution was far more fair than mine." 10:49:39 PM Josh: William: "But there was a side motive." 10:49:55 PM Josh: William: "We now have a possible escape, in the event one is necessary." 10:50:00 PM Rune: Oh, that's true. 10:50:22 PM Creed: "I'm sure that's what the vote was for, yes?" 10:50:24 PM Quill: ... an escape? 10:50:32 PM Josh: William: "Actually, no." 10:50:36 PM Creed: "Oh my." 10:51:03 PM Josh: William: "I figure you'll need in the coming weeks, when new Guild Masters shall be assigned." 10:52:04 PM Creed: "Oh, speaking of, has there been any news on the new Mage Guild Master, or candidates for the position?" 10:52:21 PM Rune: Er, well. There are some candidates. 10:52:43 PM Creed: Creed looks at Taeral 10:52:50 PM Hank: We can probably discuss this on the way back to the prison. 10:53:06 PM Rune: Yes, let's go. 10:53:34 PM Josh: Taeral: "Oh, sorry, I sort of dozed off at one point." 10:53:34 PM Hank: ((What time is it in game?)) 10:53:43 PM Josh: Taeral: "I miss anything?" 10:53:52 PM Rune: We sorted through a list of candidates as part of my secretarial work. 10:53:53 PM Josh: ((At this point, you'd be approaching Midnight)) 10:54:04 PM Hank: Before or after the arrows Taeral? 10:54:14 PM Josh: Taeral: "What arrows?" 10:55:27 PM Josh: I'll say you catch him up on the way back. 10:57:07 PM Josh: Ok, so, is there anything more we want to do for this particular night, or should we do the week-long time skip now? 10:57:29 PM Rune: Rune will probably go to bed right away. She's exhausted.